


Good For Me

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube, phan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: Dom!phil hypnotizes sub!dan to give him a blowjob and then they fuck





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my tumblr and now it's here isn't that cool  
> alsothisisatthetopofmykinklistoops

“And you’re sure you want this?” Phil asked him for the third time that night.

“Yes! Why would I bring it up if I didn’t want to? I trust you. Do you not want to do this? Because we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Dan was suddenly very serious.

“No, no, I just want to make sure that you want to. I’m more than willing to try anything with you.” Phil kisses Dan on the cheek. Dan blushes and elbows him.

“Okay, okay, we’ll do it tomorrow night then.” Phil nods and kisses Dan again.

They soon drift to sleep.

\- ‘Tomorrow night’ had quickly become ‘right now,’ and Phil was slightly nervous. What if it didn’t work? What if he couldn’t get Dan out of it? What if Dan got hurt? What if...Dan can see Phil’s mind racing, so he engulfs him in a hug.

“We both want to do this. It’s not like there’s any sort of danger involved. The worst thing that could happen is it not working.” Dan whispers into his ear.It was times like these when Phil loved how rational his boyfriend could be. 

“You’re right.” Dan smirks, sitting down on the edge of the bed, ready for Phil to get started.

Phil lets out a short breath and begins. He pulls out a pocket watch. He clears his throat and starts to talk.

“Focus on the center of the clock. Watch it sway back and forth. Over and over and over again. Feel yourself becoming sleepier. Focus on the sound of my voice and let all thoughts slip away. Feel your eyes fall shut. That’s it, good boy. Relax.”

Dan leaned back in his seat and relaxed his muscles, keeping his gaze on the watch. He could feel himself slowly slipping, and he was completely okay with it. His eyes slowly shut. Phil was impressed with himself. He didn’t think it would actually work! The hard part was over. He just had to tell Dan what to do now.

“Keep focusing on my words. That’s it, good boy. All your thoughts are gone now. All you can hear is the sound of my voice. It is the only thing you can focus on. And the more you listen, the more you agree with what I say. You want to listen to everything and every command I say. Nod if you agree.”

Dan nodded. Phil was shocked with how well this was going.

“You feel yourself wanting to obey everything I say. You will do everything I tell you without a second thought. You only wish to please me. Nod if you agree.” Dan nodded again. “After every command, you will say ‘yes sir.’ Slowly take your shirt off.”

“Yes sir.” Dan mumbled mindlessly, taking off his shirt. Phil smiled at him as a sign of approval. Once Dan’s shirt was off, Phil continued with the rest of his clothing until he was naked.

“Come suck my cock. No hands.”

“Yes sir.”

Dan got up from his spot and positioned himself over Phil’s crotch. He lead his head down to nuzzle Phil affectionately and pulled the zipper of Phil’s jeans down with his teeth. Phil ruffled Dan’s hair. After Phil’s jeans are undone, Dan pulls them down (again with his teeth) and starts to mouth Phil’s cock through his boxers. Phil, growing harder by the second, yanks Dan’s hair lightly as a sign to hurry up. He obliges. Once Phil’s boxers are off, Dan takes Phil’s cock into his mouth and starts to deep throat him, rubbing his nose against Phil as he sucks his cock. Phil lets out a loud moan as Dan sucks in his cheeks and moves his head back and forth on Phil’s cock. Dan lets out a whimper and Phil stops, looking down at how hard he is.

“Go onto the bed on all fours.”

“Yes sir.” Dan says submissively, crawling onto their bed and sticking his ass out, presenting himself to Phil. Phil smirks.

Phil inserts a finger into Dan and Dan doesn’t make a sound. Once Phil decides that Dan is stretched enough, he gets on the bed behind him.

“Make sure you stay up for me, you wouldn’t want to be a bad boy, would you?”

“I’ll be a good boy for you, sir.”

Phil slowly inserts himself into Dan, giving him time to get used to the sensation of his cock in his ass. After a few minutes of slowly moving in and out of him, Phil starts to pound into Dan. Dan whimpers and moans beneath him, helpless to do anything but sit there and take it. It only took a few more minutes before Phil reached his high. He came into Dan and then slowly pulled out, too blissed out to realize that Dan couldn’t come until he had permission.

“Oh! You’ve been so good for me, you can come. And after you come, you will be out of the trance.”

“Yes sir.” Dan comes onto the bedsheets and collapses in pleasure. Phil sits next to him and rubs his back.

“Can we try that again some time?”

“Yes sir.” Dan jokes with a wink


End file.
